Fight Psychemon and go to Dreamland
Komasan: Gumdramon! Shoutmon! Damemon! Wait! Shoutmon: We don't have time! They got Taiga and his firends! We've gotta save them! Gumdramon: And we have to hurry! Whisper: Wow! Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon is really upset. USApyon: He sure is, and you'd be too. They just remember a friend but round out she's in trouble, Dani! Whisper: You have a point there. I guess if heard that our friends was in danger, we would pretty upset about that, too. Damemon use the Card and he went to the Door They are a Forest and they dressed up as Star Warrior Komajiro: Wow! This looks like a Town, Zura. Damemon: And how come we draw like this? USApyon: Hmm, no clue. Someone cast a spell on us? Shoutmon: It's like we're full armoured! Jibanyan If we are Knights, Look, someone's coming, nyan. It was Tiff and Kirby and she's holding something Tiff: Look, if anyone's ask you, you don't tell them about us. Kirby: Poyo. Jibanyan: How come? Tiff: Look, we have no time to explain. Just promise not to tell, okay? Komajiro: So, what's that Rod, you're holding. Tiff: Nothing! It's nothing. Please, don't tell anyone. They left Jibanyan: Wow. They look kinda in a hurry. Shoutmon: I think they're hiding something. USApyon: I wonder what's going on? They left and they saw Fololo and Falala Fololo: Oh, no. Falala: This is terrible. Shoutmon: What's wrong? Fololo: Someone stole the staff from Fountain Of Dream. We have it at the Fountain and now it's gone. Falala: And even though, Kirby and Tiff has disappeared! Her parents is worried sick about her. And they won't leave the castle. Damemon: Kirby and Tiff? They disappeared? Fololo: Yes. And ever though, her Brother Tuff would know where they are, but they are gone, too. Gumdramon: Wait a minute... Don't we just saw Tiff and Kirby? Whisper Yes, but they didn't look so happy to see US! Hey, weren't she carrying something when we saw her and kirby? Damemon: You don't think that was the Star Rod!? Whisper: You know, maybe it is. Komasan: (Gasp) But that mean Kirby and Tiff stole it, Zura! Whisper: There must be some explanation. Falala: Tiff, Kirby. Where did you ran off at this time? If anything happens to you... you parent will think it's all our fault! They told us to keep an eye on them, and now this! Fololo: What if theyran away because of something we said!? Falala: Her father would be so angry. Damemon: They will be upset if we tell them, Kirby and Tuff took the Rod. Whisper: Guess we'll have to get to the bottom of this ourselves! They left and they saw Kirby and Tiff Damemon: There they are! Tiff: This is all our fault, Kirby. I wish I'd never taken this Staff from the Fountain of Dream. I've should've known things would turn out this way. USApyon They DID took it! Then Meta-Knight, Sword and Blade appeared Shoutmon: Whoa! Who are- Meta-Knight: Shhh, quite. Someone coming. ?????: No need to worry, Tiff. You did the right thing. It was Dedede Dedede: Well, I'm sure you'd do anything in the world to help your brother. That boy Tuff have been running away from home. No places for him to live. Well, if we don't hurry, you might never see you're brother again to save- Tiff: No! Kirby: Poyo! Dedede: Beside, you're not GIVING me back the Star Rod, Tiff, Kirby- Justst let me have it for a bit. You can save Tuff! Give me the Star Rod, and I'll help you! Tiff: We will. But the Star Rod will keep Dreamland for having nightmares. Can we have some time to think? Dedede: (Growl) Okay! Fine! You'll have you're time to think. But be warned, Tuff will be eaten from those Monsters He left Tiff: Kirby. What should we do now? Kirby: Poyo. Meta-Knight: Don't Listen to King Dedede. Tiff: Meta-Knight? Sword? Blade? And those guys, how long have you been listening. Blade: Long enough to hear everything. Jibanyan: It doesn't matter! Meta-Knight and his team was right! You cannot trust a Fat Penguin! He's up to no good. You can see the look on his face! Tiff: Then we all agreed. The problem is, we don't know where Tuff is. And Dedede is the only one who can help us. Damemon: What about us? Let's go talk to him. You shouldn't have to do this on your own with Kirby. Tiff: Really? You all can help us? Shoutmon: We are. I know how you felt to lose a family. Let's go! They went off and they made it to Dedede's Throne Room Dedede: Hey, you bring more guest here. So did you change you're mind, yet? Kirby: Poyo! Tiff: We'lldo anything for Tuff! But we need proof I can trust you. You've said we could save Tuff if I gave you the Star Rod. Well, prove it! Dedede: If you want to know? Here! He made Tuff appeared and he's struggling from Dedede hand Tuff: Kirby! Tiff! Jibanyan I knew something's fishy, nyan! Dedede: There you see. If you want him back, give me back the star Rod! Tiff:... She give it him Dedede: Ha ha! I finally mine again! Now I can make ENeMe appeared! Meta-Knight: Let Tuff go! Dedede: Okay! Here you go. He ran to them Dedede: Oh, Yeah. You always wanted to see other worlds, didn't you? Well, Gil, I know just the world to send you and Kirby to! Unfortunately, this will be one-way trip to him! They are fighting ENeME and they defeated him Tuff: Tiff, don't be mad at me. That Penguin capture me! Tiff: Tuff, as long as you're safe, nothing else matters. Now all we have to do is return the Star Rod and everything will be okay. Kirby: Poyo. Damemon: But what if you're Parents finds out that you and Kirby are the one who took in the the first place? Tiff: I'll be grounded again... Fololo: Where are you! If you can hear us, say it! Tiff: It's Fololo and Falala! They came all this way just to find us. Whisper: Yep, when they does, you're gonna get it! Gumdramon: I got an Idea! Why don't you just say that King Dedede got the Star Rod? And you got it back all by yourself! Then there's no way you'll get in trouble! Tiff: I already have that one! But... I can't do that. I don't want to get in trouble, if I lie. My Dad will grounded me more. Not about this. I know me and Kirby haven't made the best decisions lately. It was a mistake to take the Star Rod. But I made that mistake because I wanted to help you, Tuff. I'm happy of that. Blaming someone else would mean giving those feelings up. So, I'm going to tell the truth. Kirby: Poyo. Meta-Knight: She's right, Gumdramon. Honesty is the best Policy. Gumdramon: Come on, I was just kidding! Great, now I'm the one to blame. They left Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon left the Door and they saw someone Shoutmon: Was it... You... Psychemon! Damemon: What are you doing here in Castle Oblivion? Psychemon: Not glad to see me? Let me know if I'm getting in the way- you know, or something thats more important. Gumdramon: Huh? We didn't mean that... Psychemon: You sure? Spare your Word, Gumdramon. I bet that you had all but forgotten about me, Shoutmon. Shoutmon: Are you Insane? Come on. I came all this way looking for YOU! Psychemon: But you're not anymore, was it? Now it's only... Taiga, Yuuya and Nikarai that you're looking for. You don't care about me. Just like you never cared- at all, about their feelings. Shoutmon: Taiga? Psychemon Hmph: I should didn't known.. Never even gave it a though did you? Just cause you want to see Taiga and his Friends -sorry- doesn't go both ways. Tell you the truth, Taiga, Nikarai and Yuuya doesn't even want to see your faces. Gumdramon: Huh? How come!? Psychemon You should ask your memories... why Taiga and his friends went back to the Human world. Remember that and you know. Shoutmon: Are you saying... We did something to them? It's it, our fault? Psychemon? He use his Dark Suit Psychemon: Go back to The Digital World, Shoutmon. Anyone who goes near them... goes through me! He attacked them Shoutmon: Psychemon! What's up with you!? I know we are Rivals, but... We cannot fight! Psychemon: Please, Shoutmon, uou never cared about me! You didn't help me, saved me and even protect! You cared about your Team instead of me. Taiga and his friends is not the only one who's tired of looking at you. So am I! Shoutmon: Psychemon! Don't do this! Shoutmon is fighting Psychemon and he defeated him and he ran away Shoutmon: Psychemon! Where are you going!? They ran off to him Category:Transcripts